


Louis' Little Word Play

by tinygiantsam



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harvey Specter, Harvey Specter being Harvey Specter, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Harvey, Puppy Analogy Mike Ross, Rutting, Submissive Mike Ross, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam
Summary: Inspired in that episode back in season 2 where Louis said he wanted to do things to Mike.Harvey just can't take it.





	Louis' Little Word Play

Louis said he wanted to do _things_ to him.

Harvey also wanted to do things to him, but in a different way. Well, he hoped that in a different way because if Louis dared to touched his boy… no. That wasn’t gonna happen, and it wasn’t gonna happen because Harvey wasn’t going to allow it.

“Donna, get Mike over here _now_ ” he said as he entered the office, instantly regretting leaving him alone with the man.

But what was he so mad about, anyway?

Mike wasn’t going to be sleeping with the man whose head looked like an egg (and worked like one), and besides, Louis wanted to defeat Harvey professionally, not sexually (if he had a sexual life, that is), and yet, his skin ache with anger, with a feeling of utter possession, and he wanted Mike back now.

“You just left him with him”

“Did I ask for your opinion?” replied Harvey, finally sitting down and looking over at the papers he had on top of his desk. Nothing, not even million-dollar deals could make him feel better. Donna was looking at him through the glass door, raising an eyebrow. Harvey rolled his eyes. “For me?”

Donna rolled her eyes as well and walked (while she swayed her hips) towards Louis’s office, realizing how easy it was for Harvey to make her do whatever he wanted. Everyone at the firm knew that, but at the same time, everyone knew not to mess with her, because without her Harvey was practically nothing. Donna smiled. She was too important.

She slowly entered Louis’s office and smiled, making Louis frown. That wasn’t normal. He barely saw Donna and usually it wasn’t willingly (on her behalf, Louis always wanted to see her. Stupid Norma).

“What?”

“Louis” she started, making her way towards his desk and never breaking eye contact.

“What does he want?”

Silence, Donna couldn’t say it. She just smiled again and waited for Louis to take the hint.

“No” he said and pretended to go back to looking at something on his computer.

“Common, Louis, you know how he gets”

“No”

“I’ll give you tickets to the ballet”

Louis’s head snapped up, his ears standing up as his interest picked up.

“Which one?”

“Whichever you want”

He thought about it for a second, then nodded, taking his phone and calling Mike, telling him Harvey wanted him back and that they would work on this after hours. Mike didn’t have time to protest about them playing with him like he was nothing.

He was the fucking trophy wife.

Louis put down the phone as he got another smile from Donna and he rushed to speak before she left the office again.

“You have to come with me”

“Don’t push it”

///

Mike walked inside the office five minutes later with his hands in the air and a confused face on. “Dude, what the hell?”

Harvey slowly stood up as he saw him, inspecting him to see if he had anything out of place. He didn’t. Harvey could finally breathe again.

“Men’s restroom. Now” he ordered as he walked past Mike, smelling his cologne and already dreaming about making him smell like him. Mike followed suit, looking back at Donna, who just shrugged and went back to her job.

The ride on the elevator was awfully quiet and Mike started to think that maybe he was in trouble. Harvey was never this quiet. Not even when they… did a few things that could be classified as ‘not safe for work’ and they had be to be discrete about it.

And when finally, they got to the restroom and Harvey made sure Mike _locked_  the fucking door, the young man turned to ask: “Am I in trouble?”

“Hell yeah”

But before he could say anything else, Harvey was all over him, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss, that took exactly 0.5 seconds from Mike to reciprocate. The man was groping him everywhere, grabbing handfuls of his ass and practically lifting Mike, finally pushing him against the marble.

He pushed so hard that he made the young man sit dangerously close to the sink and wrap his legs around his lover’s waist, unconsciously pulling him closer as he pulled Harvey’s hair in a desperate and messy intent of merging with the man.

Mike had no idea what had happened or why Harvey was acting like this, but the minute their lips parted, he didn’t have time to ask either because the man found another useful thing to do with his mouth, kissing and sucking bruises onto Mike’s neck, making the young one moan.

“Harvey…” he trailed off as his lover hummed. Fuck, he thanked god that the door was locked because if anyone at all saw this, it would be the end of them. “Harvey, what’s gotten into you”

It was more of rhetorical question, but Harvey growled at it.

“I- I’m not complaining, but…” and suddenly, the realization hit him. “Was it… Louis’s little word play?”

Harvey growled even louder and came back to claim Mike’s lips, pushing him back so hard that if Mike hadn’t learnt the structure of every piece of furniture (he’s bored sometimes) in the damn building, he’d think Harvey had broken the mirror.

Their tongues were mixing to the point they were fighting for dominance and the man was putting unimaginable pressure on the other’s hips. Mike knew what he wanted. God, he did, but…

“Harvey” he whispered, making him pull away slightly. “What are we getting to?”

The man had to actually think about it for a second, evaluating all his options, until he reached a verdict.

He slowly made his way to Mike’s ear and whispered: “I want you to come in your pants. That way, everyone knows you belong to someone”

Mike shivered, the tingles going straight to his cock, making it twitch.

“I want you to come back to Louis fucking _smelling_ like an owned animal” he finished, and Mike just moaned, unable to give a fuck if anybody at all was listening to them. “Now rut against me, puppy”. Mike, obedient as he was (when he wanted to be), started to rut against Harvey’s clothed cock.

“Too many layers” he whined, at which Harvey lifted his head from the crook of Mike’s neck to observe him. The predatory stare making Mike want to have him inside him. No matter how sore he was from the night before.

Finally, Mike found the perfect pace and position, rutting almost brutally against Harvey’s erection, and suddenly, his head fell back, hitting the mirror, a cry of his lover’s name leaving his sinful lip as the front of his pants covered with white streaks.

Harvey just couldn’t contain himself, so he looked down at the mess he had caused and felt awfully pleased with himself as the feeling of being able to make Mike come without even touching him washed over him.

Mike was shaking with the aftershocks, eyes closed tight, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he did his best effort not to just cry in pleasure, his legs still wrapped around Harvey’s waist.

“Let go, puppy” Harvey ordered, and Mike did, practically collapsing back onto his feet, his legs feeling so shaky that he could barely stand properly.

Harvey just checked his hair in the mirror, glancing occasionally at the young man he had just _destroyed_ , over the corner of his eye, a small smirk appearing on his face as he still could hear little mewls coming from Mike’s mouth.

“When you’re less… ravished, you can go back to Louis, but I want you back at my place early. No extra hours or shifts or whatever. This time…” he said as he finally turned to look at him. “I want to hear you” and slowly walked to the door and stepped out of the bathroom, closing it behind him like he hadn’t just made his lover come untouched. Cocky prick.

But Mike simply stared at himself in the mirror for another twenty minutes.

What the fuck had just happened?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading


End file.
